Many variations of blunt force and ballistic impact protectors for the face and jaw have been designed in the past with a common feature of a rigid attachment to a helmet. However, such systems have performance limitations because they diminish the user's field of view, limit mobility in confined spaces, retain heat and moisture, and/or make helmet systems more difficult to don and doff.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved devices, systems and methods that can provide at least one of improved facial or neck protection to first-responder and military personnel likely to be put in harm's way, such as soldiers, law enforcement officers, and firefighters.
The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.